Fallout: The Meaning of Zen
by Zenchainlink
Summary: Zen is a young man fresh to New Vegas after having to leave his home for unsavory reasons, but he sees it as an chance to explore, avoid death hopefully, and if fate allows it will tell him just What kind of name is Zen and who gives it to a child.
1. Chapter 1

Fallout: The meaning of Zen

Chapter 1

A Day in the Wastes'

Monday 8:49 PM

*Shit! Shit! Shit! Of all the ways I could have been killed, murdered, and maimed. I'm about to get my throat slit by a 14 year old girl. Now I know this is the wasteland and learning how to fight is important at an early age, but for her to be better than me! I know I am only just above five feet tall and skinny as a twig, with long enough hair to make me look like a girl but I just turned 18 and now this happens' Fuck my life in fact, Fuck this day. That life flashing before my eyes deal hasn't started yet but at least I can relive the crap I went through today before I die O joy*.

Monday 6:45 am

Another day another trip through the waste, I guess it's my birthday too. Happy birthday to Zen, Happy birthday to Zen…. Happy birthday to me. God I don't feel like moving but I only have 100 caps to my name and food is not gonna buy itself. Out the Door I go…ugh, that's strange I could have sworn I had pants on when I fell asleep and the rest of my clothes…which I can't find. O no Please let this be a dream (I know it's not but hey it's either denial or rage.) Since my would be robber has seen to relieve me of my 9mm pistol and the 100 caps…fuck. Well no use staying in here might as well find some new clothes before sun comes up, the Mojave sun would fry me. (I exit the build to find my stolen clothes outside.) Well I'll be damned I guess being two sizes smaller to every full grown adult has its advantages (I put on my brown strap boots, T-shirt, and brown pants.) I guess it would have been too much to ask for the caps to still be in the pocket and my gun to, but how the hell did they steal my clothes off me.

7:30 am

"Go to Vegas they said", "easy money" they said, slept like a common junkie and get robbed. Guess it could have been worse I could be roaming around naked or you know gotten killed, I heard there was a sandman or something killing people in their sleep. Well these things happen when you're stuck in free side…shit, ever since the NCR took over, one would think that the Mojave would be better. It's been two years since their war and so far jack shit has been done and the strip is still closed unless you have a set number of caps fuckers. Well I might as well find some work; bars usually have some type of odd job.

8:16 am

"Hungry, Thirst, Horny the Atomic Wrangler has all your needs." I heard a woman yell on a street Atomic Wrangler eh? I walk in to fine some delightful jazz playing in the background, as I look around I see a strange sight. A ghoul in black leather and a cowboy hat as I approach she says" Howdy looking's free but touching gonna cost ya" I knew at that moment this is probably not the place I should be looking for work. Unfortunately this would seem to be the only place that would receive enough to actually pay somebody for work…shit. Sorry madam but was just stunned seeing a ghoul look amazing while in that outfit. "Yea it does show off the good bits, The name is Beatrix Russell, if you're looking for a good time with a ghoul or in the mood for something usual for the low price of 50 caps I'm all yours" (Ok first things first ew, and second I kinda wonder what it would feel like, maybe I'll put it on my to do before I die list, wayyyyyy at the bottom. I'll be damned if my first time is with a ghoul.) I'm sorry madam but I am just looking for the managers of this place to see if they have any work. "Ha work, you better get use to talking up clients" Right, well it never hurts to keep your options open. So can you tell me who runs the place. "That would be the Garret twins over there attending the bar, talk to James he's the one who gives out the odd jobs." Thank you. "Don't mention it sweetie"

9:00 am

"Hey what can I get for you" Yes, I was wondering if you had any odd jobs that you need done. "Sorry I got nothing" Really nothing, no jobs what so ever. "Now that you mention it there's a shop in free side called Mick and Ralphs they have an upgrade for my-I mean our robot if you can get it for me I'll pay you 25 caps." (Well its better than nothing) 25 for the delivery of precious software well I guess I am just being paid for delivery not protection. "What fine another 25 if it gets here safe" Deal, "Good their store is buy the East Freeside gate can't miss em." Easy money just how I like it *rumble* damn getting hungry I'll make this quick.

9:30 am

Mick and Ralph's I hope their real names aren't Jim and Bob, this place was harder to find then I thought I wish I had a map of free side or something. "Welcome to Mick and Ralph's am Ralph what can I do for you" Yes I'm here for a robot upgrade " I see even after two years he still can't admit it." Admit what? "O nothing listen I have good news and bad news, the good news is I have the upgrade, the bad news is I don't with me." (Face palm) so where is it. "The Allied technologies building" Why couldn't you get it? "Well you see its full of Rad Roaches hate the things so it stays there, the buildings are to the south a ways if your still up to fetching it" You wouldn't happen to have a weapon I could burrow. "Sorry no burrowing weapons here you pay caps like everyone else." Come on I don't have a weapon and the longer you wait, the more distrusting Mr. Garret will be of you. "Fine take this machete." Really you don't have anything that shots bullets. "We do but not for free loaders" *Slam!* Fucking roaches man, fuck… ok just be cool kill few roaches and then walk all the way back…for 50 caps…Fuck!

11:30 am

So hungry...god at least getting here wasn't that hard only had to dodge one group of fiends. *inhales* ok let's do this, here roachy, roachy, roachy I hear creepy crawlies. *Opens back room* Shit! Shit! Shit! It's an ant it's a big fucking ant, Okay, calm down Zen you can do this just believe in yourself. I'll just go in there chop of its head and get paid, no sweat. * Unsheathes machete* Kill get paid, kill get paid Lets go*Thump* (Strange If I recall a Thump sound like that comes from a grenade rif-.) *Boom* Shit everything's ringing, where's the ant? Gotta move I got to *crunch* I Fell Silent as a Boot came down inches from my face. I look up to see a girl holding a grenade rifle. Also since she's wearing a skirt something is telling me this won't end well. "Who are you" she says as she points the grenade rifle at me. I am no one important enough to use a gun like that at close range. She realized what she was aiming at me with and takes a few steps back (something tells me she just found that weapon but let's not piss of the girl with instant death in her hand.) Now then, I'm Zen and you are? "None of your business" okay, okay, (As I get a closer look she seems to be 13 to 14 years old only a few inches smaller than me, and her hair seems to be a variation of the punked hair style and light brown in color, she wears what I can only assume is a custom made outfit on the account that it is red and black open jacket with a t shirt underneath with the sleeves cut off and seems to have heavy knee high boots on.) Hey you weren't stuck in this building where you? *threatens to shoot* Hey listen, first at that distance I'll be killed instantly (did I see a smile) but you would suffer extreme pain from the splash damage until you die. Second, thank you for killing the ant. (I surprised her with that one so much in fact she hit me in the gut with the butt of the rifle and ran out the door) Ok now I'm really Hunger, let's get this over with. I found the upgrade under a terminal desk…hmm robot sex positions…what the fuck am I doing with my life. I searched for any scrap or salvage that was left, found seven bottle caps, also a small closet that smelled like piss but no weapons. While I was at it I Carved up that ant for meat I don't feel like cooking but I can have it for dinner and save some caps. With that done its time to make a delivery…all the way back in Freeside*rumble*…damn.

2:45 pm

In the settlement I grew up in the "Chief" as he liked to call himself always told us "Never leave without a gun or be trained in the art of stealth" since I was shit out of luck on both accounts, I had to walk around a group of fiends on my way back to Freeside. Hunger is drilling a hole in my stomach screaming feed me, and it doesn't help that I have no clean water. Doesn't matter right now focus I'm gonna get paid, In fact fuck 50 caps all the shit I went through. "Hey your back took your sweet time I see" Sorry I was too busy laughing for 3 hours. "What do you mean" O nothing just I was looking through these upgrades. "Hey hush, hush I'll pay you an extra hundred to shut it" Deal, and bring me a Sunset Sarsaparilla and let me see your menu. "We don't serve food here and that will be ten caps" ….Damn it! Back to Ralph's!

3:00 pm

Damn two dead bodies and a asshole charging me with spiked knuckles, I don't want to kill him but I am out of fucks I can give for the day. The charging man took a swift strike to the stomach and died, the fight with those other 2 I assume did a number on him. Kinda feel bad but hey it was self-defense I've only killed one other person before him and yet I feel nothing a mean I feel a little bad, my first kill I was a mess strange how you mind adapts. I looted the bodies for the spiked knuckles, a pool cue, and a switchblade and headed to M&R. The Cue and switch net 5 caps but the spiked I cashed in for 122 caps, why? No clue, but I have money and he has Food! I bought a Brahmin steak some more sunset and junk food, also some Banana Yucca Fruit for the road. Granted I should be pissed at Ralph, but hey, don't bite the hand that feeds you. With my cool 250 caps I went to Mick to find out I can't afford any of his shit and swiftly left the building.

4:00

Holy Shit…Spiked Knuckles Fucking Hurt, leave store get knuckle punched and there's two of them now and one of me. I'm sure they smell the caps on me but I also smell it on them in all the spikey glory. I pull out my machete ready as the one who punched me lunges, I parry his attack and kick him to the ground as the second one charges. I was able to block a punch to the face with my blade but my arm was struck by his combo. I push the second back and the first one gets up and pinned my hurt arm from behind. With my free hand I turned around and cut his arm and kick him into his partner as he's distracted by the blood and cries I move in and slit his throat. The other one gets the point and runs away, his buddy in lying in a pool of blood gargling and my only 1 thought comes to mind. Now I have to choose medical attention or a gun…Fuck.

6:15

O god I am sore, let's see pants, check caps check, food double check. To get healed by the Followers was a lot cheaper than I thought only 75 caps and I still have enough for that 10mm I was eyeing at Micks. Granted it will have almost no ammo but hey it's a gun. I'm Surprised Followers are still in this shit hole after so long but I guess if they didn't use the fort it would be overrun by thugs or junkies. *Yawn* Maybe I'll sleep here till morning "Yea, don't do drugs you told me the last 100 times doc" Hmp, junkies "And I'll say it 100 more a girl your age shouldn't be doing drugs" No it can't be "Just give me a fixer" Hey, good to see you made it out al-(Well shit with take look on her face you would think she saw a ghost ) *punches stomach* "pfft pussy" *cough* nice to see you too. So you two know each other, the doctor said. Yea in a way she saved me from an ant earlier today. "Really" the doctor says with a hint of suspicion. Real- *she tries to punch again but I side step.* Ha! *She drops and sweep kicks me* Well shit. Ok, Ok THAT'S ENOUGH! The doctor screams. Sion here's a fixer try and get some sleep. "whatever" I'm Sorry I really am Sion has issues. Ha this is the wasteland we all have them I won't hold it against her. "Thank you" By the way is it ok, if I sleep at the fort tonight. "Of course it's the least I can do." Why Thank you miss…" Farkas" Thank you Miss Farkas and good night. Hmm Sion eh,…crazy bitch.

8:30pm

*Yawn* (hmm I wonder if they care if I start cooking that ant meat. Damn I feel woozy, shit I never bought any water today). Shit good thing I'm here, sure they wouldn't mind me poking around for a drink.

8:40pm

I guess keeping the water in the fort was a good idea bottoms up…Ah that's good drinking. Strange you would think the water storage would be under heavier guard, or any guard really. Just because it's safe now doesn't mean it's not in danger. Yet I can't shake the feeling I'm not alone "cause you're not"…H-O-LY S-H-I-T damn girl how did you do that "Secret and now that, ask a stupid questions is over I'll be killing you now" Ha Ha Ha good one*pulls out machete* she smirks and draws 2…knives? No spiked knuckles? You have got to be shitting me you have spiked knuckle knives Fuck it. I lunge trying to throw Sion of balance, but she deflects my attack and counters with a jab/slash she nicks my cheek. I slash but I am blocked as I try to recover she moves and strikes with a spiky punch to my stomach. (What the fuck is with this bitch and my stomach.) She then hammer fist my back knocking me to my knees and holds a blade to my throat.

8:50

"Beg for your life and I'll end you quick and easy" Right go ahead "You want the Fun way then" Go ahead my only regret would be not finding out what my name means(and dying a virgin but I won't give her that satisfaction, maybe I should have paid for the ghoul.) So go ahead, *silence* you're boring she says as she withdraws the blade from my throat. Well now that you're not killing me, why were you trying to kill me? "Hmp because of *Kaboom* "sounds of explosions rang threw the air, while gun fire and death cries echoed through our narrow hall.

9:00pm

Mormon Fort is under attack!


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout: The Meaning of Zen

Chapter 2

Blow out your candle.

Of all the times when a gun would be useful right now, in fact a back door would be even more so, but alas the only way out is through hell. "Will you shut up" I will after we get out of here I replied *The explosions are becoming louder* "We, no, no I'm going to sneak past, while the rest of you die." Then I wish you luck, machete and I got this under control. Sion looked upon me with shock, I looked back and told her, "be safe" as I walked into the fray (I want to say like a bad-ass but with my stomach torn and self-confidence shattered I think I was walking like a man about to kill himself.)

As much as I hate it, since this place only has one point of entry it makes entry tough for our invaders. (Unfortunately we are also easy targets for those grenades they're lobbing over the wall. I can't fight fire with sword but there are injured in the line of fire. I can at least get them out of the way.) I spy a broken wooden box of various drugs and snatched some med-x the rest won't be useful right now, I took a hit of med-x and used the remains of the box as a shield to move closer. It will deflect some shrapnel from the down pour of grenades but I need to be careful.

I spot one of the guards clutching their side, she's bleeding out fast. Damn it she's not the only one but I can't save anyone if I worry about that, (maybe sneaking out was the right idea.) Snap out of it just keep focus and save one at a time. My makeshift shield takes some stray bullet fire as I move to the bleeding guard.

Ma'am hold still * I apply the dose of med-x and try to apply pressure* Ma'am we have to move you out. "Fuckers!" They killed James if you try to move me I'll shoot you along with them" Fuck I don't have time for this, on to the next. As I shuffled along thoughts kept popping in my head. (Who are these guys? Why are they attacking the followers? Who the fuck was James? Shit I should have let her die and took her gun.)

I pass some followers too late to save or what was left anyway as I moved to the next injured guard. Bullets wiz by me head as the enemy slowly advanced inside. Fuck who are these assholes. I spotted one of the invaders dressed in an all red combat mark II armor wielding a Incinerator, surrounding him are what seem to be junkies given leather armor and SMG's.

They're in and advancing, damn don't think about the odds, focus get these people to safety(There is no safety this place is a death trap.) Sir I have med-X and we need to move you ou-. Damn it, too late on to the next(you've failed again.) *several high pitched screams and the smell of burnt flesh fill the air* Fuck…I choke back my tears as I grabbed the Guards SMG and 10 bullets, the rest of the magazine was spent. "No use running small fry" a voice came from behind me…Fuck. I'm going to die here *sign* well let's try to end this in style. *Thump-Thump* I hear the familiar sound of a grenade rifle; the explosions however are on the other side of the wall.

"Up on the wall takes that bitch out" Sion! NO YOU DON'T SUPRIZE FUCKERS! I unleashed the last 10 bullets in their direction didn't kill anybody but it got them to duck long enough to get behind cover of a cinderblock wall. I hope Sion got clear as well, I don't know how long we will be able to hold out either way. "Sir Alpha teams mission is completed our job is done"

Everyone Pull Back! *The sound of gun fire starts to dissipate* after waiting a minute it seems everyone has stopped shooting. I peer out over my cover and everything is quiet,

But being quiet also means no one's alive to groan in pain…Shit!

The damage was worst then I thought. Junkies and ex junkies to unlucky to get up and get to cover were hit and bleed out before they could get help. Followers and even some guards ran to the inside of the fort, and apparently they had a run in with alpha team. Poor bastards, there's no way the followers can stay after this, especially sense it seems like what junkies that were left alive are using this chance to get free chems. I can't complain I still have those vials of med-x on me.

No one feels safe anymore and they're starting to leave the fort. I hope Sion, and Miss Farkas are alive but I guess there's nothing I can do here. I'll sell this SMG in the morning, I doubt I will get any sleep. I'll see if I can get stitched up before I leave.

Most of the followers were dead and those who weren't had better things to worry about then my wound. So I hadno help but an abandon stimpak and bandages make for a quick fix. As I started to leave there was a tap on my shoulder I turn to see Sion holding her grenade rifle.

Hey glad to see you made it out alive.

"Can it, I need your help"

I'm sorry the explosions fucked my ears, come again.

"They took the Doc."

There were a lot of Doctors.

"Farkas."

What are you sure? "I saw them take her while I was climbing over the wall." (Wow she really wasn't planning on helping us defend, bitch!) So you shot to try to make them let go of her, hmm strange, if I remember you two didn't seemed that close.

"Hey fuck you, I don't owe you any answers, she's just been helping me and I'm returning the favor." (And yet you still give me an answer.) "You going to help me or not?" I will under one condition. *she raises her eye brow* "what?" You answer 3 of my questions and I help you. "Shit, fine what are they." What are you good at? Sion gapes at the question clearly she wasn't expecting it. "I fight…dirty with these babies,* flashes her knuckle knives*(I saw firsthand.) I also am good at not being found, (sneaky bitch) and it's not much but I'm learning how to use this thing. (Not much my ass and I was right about that) "Next question" Do you have any armor or ammo? "No armor and 5 grenades." (…wait, where she is keeping grenades for that thing.) Lastly how many caps you got? She pauses for a moment. "What for I am not paying you" Well if you didn't notice I have no ammo for this gun, any medical supplies are stolen by now, and where going to go up against a small fucking army to rescue Miss Farkas.(A pipsqueak and a little girl.) *She moves closer to whisper in my ear.* "1000" Damn how did you get that much? "You said only 3 Questions." Right lets go shopping, Mick and Ralph had to have woke up to all that noise. (I am going to die.)

I knock loudly on M&R door for a few seconds before one of them answered. Mick! Glad you're up we need to buy ammo and guns. "Whoa, Whoa, what's going on" Ok the followers were attacked many killed, they took the Head doctor and we are gonna go save her. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" He cackled. "Are you crazy I heard military grade firepower, you to wont stand a chance no matter what you buy." Sion and I just looked at each other. We can at least try. "You two are crazy" Sion pulled out her cap pouch and dropped it on the ground and it landed with a thud. "But you're crazy and you have caps so I'll show you my specialty wares. Follow me, we entered the store and moved to the back wall, Mick touched it and a whole room full of weapons appeared behind a cell door of course. "Now since you two are suicidal I'll give a 50% discount just this once." (It might be the only time anyway.)

Our caps combine gave us 1330 caps, and thank god he gave us a discount or else we would be shit out of luck. Unfortunately we spent nearly all but 350 caps on weapons and ammo (expensive bastard.) I was able to buy a saw-off shot gun and 55 slugs, not my weapon of choice but considering Mick didn't have any 10mm ammo and how I suck with long range weapons the hunting rifle was out of the question. Mick didn't have any more 40mm for Sions rifle but he did have 9 sticks of Dynamite.

I bought Sion a Silenced .22 pistol, her stealth will probably be the only thing keeping use alive. I sold him the SMG and got 200 for it and bought us both back packs. "You two, are sure you want to do this." We said nothing and just kept loading our bags and our guns. "I see well take these as a gift and come back safely." He gave Scion a Magazine on explosives and a block of C-Fucking-4 and its detonator. (I guess he thought the chick loading up on Dynamite knows what the fuck she's doing, I hope to God! She does too.)

*With only 400 caps left we set out to find some armor.* Shit I remembered no one sells armor in Freeside…Damn, The only place I know of is the Gun Runners and they're not cheap. "pft tourist." What? "There's a pawn shop in west Freeside that sells armor." O Great, wait there's a west Freeside? "You have to go around the city wall to get to their entrance though, they believe they're independent from Vegas, and done everything to keep it that way." I guess the NCR hates them then. "Yea like they hated the guys attacking the followers" Right, (Now that I think about it, where was the NCR, It's not like the followers are Freeside only they help everyone shouldn't someone been watching out for them.) By the way have you lived here your whole life? *glare* It's going to take us a while to be completely ready; I'm just trying to past the time. She huffed and after a moment told me.

"No I haven't I've just been struck here for the last two years." ( I'm curious but I don't want miss sneak, stab, boom in a bad mood.) * We exit to the waste* so where did you learn how to fight? There was a long pause before she answered that one. "My Father." He must've been quite skilled. "Yea he was." And mother? "Slave, dead." Ah! "Now tell me about yours" Only fair, well let's see I never knew them. "Bullshit! I told you now tell me."

It's the truth, I grew up in a settlement far from here, and when I was born they gave me my name and I was left there. From what the Chief remembers, "Chief?" that's what our leader calls himself. (Did she just smirk?) He remembers my mother being a doctor and Father in black combat armor, said they came from the east from a place called Washing D.C I think, or was it Washington. *We reached west sides gate* "Okay the shop is down the street to the right we can't miss it."

"Also?" she asked.

Yes, I replied "When I was about to kill you, you said the only regret you would have is not finding out what your name means." Yes I did, didn't I (she never did answer why she tried to kill me). "Why do you want to?" Hmmm I thought for a second and realized I didn't have an answer, so I just used bullshit.

I'll tell you what, when we free Farkas I'll tell you my sad tale deal. *Offers hand shake. * Sion pauses and seems to scan me before agreeing, "Deal" *we reached Miguel's Pawn shop.* "Miguel its Sion open up." * There were sounds of movement before the door opened* (Miguel is a young man, nice hair doesn't seem to be a dick…yet, maybe I can talk his into giving a discount.) "Sion what are you doing here at this time of night, and who are you?" I'm, I was cut off by Sion. "Long story short a group of assholes attacked the fort and took the Doc, he's helping me get her back." So we're here to buy some armor.

No! He said bluntly, "What do you mean No!"

Just as I said no, I am not selling you armor just so you can get killed Sion. "Dumbass that's why I am buying armor, so I don't get killed." If they had the balls to attack the followers and take Farkas then there's nothing you can do about it. "Fuck you" If I may, you don't have a problem with selling me armor do you. Don't bullshit me Miguel said, As soon as I sell you armor your just going to get yourselves killed. O Please! even without armor I'll still go anyway.(I'm really doing this?) *Miguel and Sion looked at me in shock* your armor just may be the difference between life and death. (God Dam it I am.) Fuck, Miguel said in defeat, come in let's see if I can get your sizes.

As we waited inside the shop for Miguel to get some armor it was Sion that started the line of questioning. "Your good at that aren't you?" What? "Sweet talking, you seem to know the right things to say." Not really I replied, if you think I'll be able to talk us out of getting shot I'm sorry to bust your bubble, but I can talk to a reasonable individual and hopefully get somewhere. "Then what was that about going off by yourself to save Doc." She's a woman taken prisoner being transport through the waste by men, that's never good.(The Fuck do I care) Sion frowned at my answer and was about to say something before Miguel returned. All righty here's what I can offer, Sion take whatever no charge, you however pay full price*as he point towards me* (I wanted to call him an asshole but I expected to pay full price anyway, so I just called him a dick.) besides with the caps I have I can get what I need hopefully.) I nodded and move over to the selection, it wasn't much but he had 2 helmets, several merc outfits, leather armor, and a suit of reinforced metal armor. Too bad neither one of us can wear it. Sion took the leather armor, it wasn't her size but Machete and I could handle that (O great did I'm talking as if that thing has been with me for ages.) and the metal helm. I didn't have a choice and bought the combat helmet, and Merc Adventurer outfit for 156 caps. It won't protect me much if at all, but I'll look better when I'm dying.

Realizing how royally fucked I looked Miguel asked what weapons we had. I told him of my saw-off and Sions assortment. He groaned and told us to come check his guns for something with more range. He had what I've been looking for 9mm SMG with ammo and a Lever action shotgun. Sion didn't want anything else but I nudged her towards the shotgun while I bought the SMG. Miguel tried selling me on a hunting rifle but I told him without a scope in this darkness it would be useless to me. (Speaking of which I need to buy some flashlights.) In truth I just suck at long range if I am not in the line of fire I could maybe get a lucky hit but in a fight no sir. I kept my saw off loaded and tucked in my shirt and put spare ammo in my pockets. I walked over to Sions armor to "resize" it, while Miguel had a chat with Sion I ease dropped just a little bit.

Look I know the Farkas has been helping with your addiction but going after her is foolish, and I don't want you dying over something foolish. Sion said nothing at first then said "Thanks for the help" and walked towards me. "Is it done?" Yes and I can use the leftover strips to use for a tourniquet if need be. *She looked at me puzzled* to stop bleeding limbs. "I know what it is." She said as she put on her armor over her outfit the only thing visible was the skirt she wore. She kept her blades hooked on the sides of her belt and her pistol in the back. She put the grenade rifle in her bags and equipped her helmet as I did the same. Ok all set aside from our medical supplies, (which consistent of the vials of med-x I kept. If we were shot we would be fucked.) We are ready to get going. Wait Miguel said, take these, he handed me 5 stimpaks whilst whispering in my ear. "If you come back and she doesn't I'll shoot you myself" Understood! I equipped the Merc outfit and placed 2 stimpaks in my bag and gave Sion the other 3. "bye" Sion said to Miguel, "Be careful" was the last thing he said before we left.

As we exit out of Westside I said. Okay we're ready Sion if you please, *she grunted as she gave me my shotgun* well yes thank you but I meant lead the way. "Why do I have to lead the way" she said in an annoyed tone. Because you saw where the attackers took Farkas. "Yea out the north gate" I mean after they left the north gate. She looked at me in shock. "How would I know" (O my God.) What! wasn't you watching them take Farkas. "Yes they went out the north gate after that I don't know" she said with a crack in her voice. What were you doing when the attack ended then? "I was choosing whether to save her and if I should ask you for help. I started to chuckle realizing this is the 2nd most eventful birthday, I have ever had…FUCKKKKKK!


	3. Chapter 3

Fallout: The Meaning of Zen.

Chapter 3

No rest for the saintly

Here I was fully committed to a cause, so much so I spent nearly every cap and made my peace. To go on a suicide mission to rescue a woman I hardly know, with a girl who tried to slice my throat, and then asked me for help. Only to have her not realize that maybe knowing where the bad guys were heading would have been a good thing to know. I couldn't yell, I couldn't speak, I just looked up at the Vegas sky. Sion had a look of worry or was it embarrassment, I couldn't tell, every fiber in me was saying you had your heart in the right place but it's out of your hands.

I took that advice and said it to Sion. "What are you giving up? You can't you promised."

I looked at her in the eye and said it again, I didn't lay blame nor could I shame her for something she simply didn't know. "Fuck you if you won't help I'll go myself.) wher- I started to say but she was already off.

I pray she's not smart enough to realize that an attack force of that size leave's a big trail.

I started to stare at the lights of Vegas, admiring how pretty it was. It lures men and women like me here for one reason or another, only to be trapped in Freeside dealing with this shit. With a loud exhale I was off heading the long way towards the north gate.

I was right there was a trail so thick one would think a pack of Brahmin came through the area. The lights of Vegas would only go to a certain point before I would be in the dark again but for now it gave me a trail and a direction. I began heading south honestly unless they made camp I doubt I'll be able to do anything. I could really use a light can't believe I forgot to buy a flashlight. As I said that a light shined from behind me. (let's see I'm alone in the dark and have no time to turn before my shiner decides to shoot.) Look I mean no harm, I'm gonna turn around now. As I turned there is no sound, I look to see a flashlight on at my feet but no one near me. Um thanks, (was this like 1 of those wish come true things or am I going insane.) *Picks up Flashlight* I should have wished for a bigger gun, or better armor, or a small army…of hookers. (For distractions of course.)

I walked for what felt like hours and in my case it was probably true I had no map and I kept the light facing the ground to avoid being seen from a distance. I moved with caution among the rumble. I've been attacked in safer conditions, yet not one enemy has shown themselves. Then again what would survive staying in the path of such an army and yet here I was going against it with a lever and saw-off shotgun. I don't know why but it feels like my brain is yelling at me.

I continued to follow the trail till I finally reached what seemed like their compound a collapsed building by the looks of it. There was rubble all around the area and at the edge of it was a campfire and guards looks like 2 guards the leather wearing junkie type so not very bright, (If I was a sniper I could drop those 2 in a second) also seem to use 9mm SMG's, (If I could sneak I could just enter under their nose) they don't patrol the area they're just standing at the door, (If I was more charismatic I could convince them to just let me in.)…damn.

So many ways in but none that includes my skill set, maybe I shouldn't have sent Sion away I could have been a distraction while she slit their throats. All this time wasted because I can't get through a door. *looks around and just sees more rumble to hide behind* On second thought I just need to get one away from the door and kill him, then I'm sure if I charge the other, he would be to focused on me to call for help. I started to rattle the rubble enough to call the attention of one of the guards and he comes to investigate. If this failed I was most likely going to die but I focused on the task. As the guard came close I readied Machete, when he turned to look for the cause of the sound I made a slash for his throat. The guard clenched his throat but he also clenched his gun and fired a shot before passing…shit.

The other guard was alerted but didn't call for help it was now or never I made a mad dash towards him with my shotgun, or at least I was till midway through my dash a familiar pain came from my stomach. I had ripped open my wound that I forgot I had, falling to my side clenching my stomach. "Well, Well lookie what I've caught, what did you do with my friend you little punk." *He picks up the lever-shotgun, kicks Zen, and takes Machete* Damn he said as he walked from the spot where I killed his comrade. "I should thank you, now there's nothing stopping me from fucking his bitch." Bastard, *kick* Quiet! "I never liked the bastard but I'm sure he would have liked to slit your throat." He stood over and drew Machete to my throat. "say goodbye" Goodbye I said as I shot a saw-off round up through his nut sack.

He dropped like a ragdoll but wasn't dead, I kind of wish it did kill him. I looked at the sight of what I had just done, now this sicken me I shot the guard again to put him out of his misery but the plan was a bust I was tired, I was hungry, I was injured and the sun is rising. With no knowledge of what was inside and pretty sure those guards were only for the night shift I was fucked. So I dusted myself off took some med-x and a stimpak and was ready.

I began taking the SMG's, ammo, chems, and promptly turned around and got the fuck out of there and started walking back to Vegas. I knew what failure tasted like before I came to Vegas, but this wasn't it. Wasn't surrender either, surrender implies I put up a fight to get the option. This was defeat I took a challenge and it beat me swiftly. As I walked back head towards Freeside I looked back and stared at the door and thought of what fate would befell Ms. Farkas and I cried. I could curse no one but myself and I couldn't curse myself because it wasn't my business. I had failed, I walked back and made a wish. A wish to not die on the road back to Vegas, not because I was afraid, but because dying on the road back would have been the Final insult to Ms. Farkas.

(To die running away, then to die trying to save her.)

I finally reached Vegas again the med-x had long since worn off I was in pain and I knew even within the walls of free side I wouldn't be safe. I entered through the east gate if I was attacked even with my shotgun I'm not sure I'll win and right now I just look like walking supplies. To my better judgment I decided to head for the Old Fort to see if anyone was still their

I arrived to find scavengers a lot of them, now scavengers don't tend to kill people but I wouldn't put it pass one to push me over and call me dead and take my stuff.

I see scavengers of all kinds but most are from Freeside. One caught my eye for 2 reasons.

She was clean, minus the dirt from the fort she was the wasteland definition of spotless.

She had a dog with her, now I don't know shit about dogs all; I know it's big, furry, and starting to charge at me…Fu-of.


End file.
